


Twice Drabbles/Blurbs

by daiseokies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cheerleader Myoui Mina, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Jock Hirai Momo, New Girl Hirai Momo, Popular Minatozaki Sana, alcohol use, blurbs, not much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseokies/pseuds/daiseokies
Summary: Twice drabbles / blurbs dump. Some will be finished, other's won't be, but I want to release them all to the world so here we go!Note: Tags will be updated with every added work!





	1. cheerleader!mina x jock!momo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! I am back once again with something Twice related! This is where all of my twice related works that are drabbles and blurbs will go! If you'd ever want to see a particular scenario in here, then drop a comment and if I need some inspiration, I can write it for you! I really hope you all enjoy all of these little drabbles and things !! Thanks for reading ~ (ॢ˘ᗜ˘ ॢ⑅)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jock!Momo surprised her girlfriend, cheerleader!Mina, with something after a volleyball tournament.

Normally, Momo wasn’t the one for public displays of affection. A kiss here or there, but that was pretty much it. But when her girlfriend of three years, Mina, brought the topic up, it made her start to wonder. 

_ “You know, everyone else on the cheer team has their partner’s varsity jackets...” Mina’s soft tone broke through the silence of the night as they both settled, legs intertwined, in bed in Momo’s tiny twin sized bed.  _

_ “Does that bother you?” Momo inquired as her fingertips brushed through her strands of ginger hair.  _

Even though she only felt the other shrug her shoulders before the conversation died off into even puffs of breath; the conversation stuck in Momo’s head.

That’s why, after another victory volleyball tournament, Momo made long strides to where her girlfriend stood, shaking her glittery pink and red pompoms, and waited until one of Mina’s good friends, Tzuyu, tapped her, signaling her to turn around. 

Gosh, the look on Mina’s face was so fucking adorable, it almost made Momo forget why she needed her attention in the first place. But once she finally got her shit together, she made a couple more steps forward. 

“I know how much you've been wanting one, so I got you a varsity jacket with my number on it…” Momo said while looking down, a faint shade of rose coating the tips of her ears as she handed the jacket over to the other. The look on her face was truly priceless, if she could have gotten it on camera, she would have, especially with her cheer friends squealing in the background as if they had just witnessed the cutest thing in the world. 

“Oh you didn't have to do this Momo! Well— I wanted you to do it, but I didn’t think you’d actually do it! I know you may not think this means much,but to me,it really does. The fact that you did it makes me really happy...” Mina giggled as she slid herself in the oversized jacket. It covered her tiny fists completely, just how she liked it. “Now I’m going to have to make this up to you, somehow!”

Momo’s hands slid around her slim waist as she pulled her closer. “A kiss should suffice-” she murmured before leaning in to press her lips to the other’s soft petals.

Cherries. She tasted like cherries, she  _ always _ tasted like cherries. It was Mina’s favorite lip balm that made her lips soft and smooth. Though, it was short and sweet, kissing Mina always felt like she was transferred into a cloud like paradise, even for the few moments they were connected. Momo could never get enough of the feeling. 

“Momo? You're doing that thing again…” Her soft tone was even lower than normal, speaking as if she was passing on a little secret for only the two of them. 

“What thing am I doing, hm?” Her own tone filled with a teasing nudge, mostly to hide her own embarrassment with being caught up in her own thoughts about the other, once again.  

“You know the thing!” She excused while slapping the other’s chest slightly before the same hand started twirling some of Momo’s blonde ends. “It’s the thing where you stare at me like you're deep in thought without saying anything for a  _ really _ long time,” Mina gave her award winning smile as while linking their hands together. Momo really was about to lose her mind. “What are you thinking about?” 

“How cute you are that's all,” Momo winked as she planted a small kiss upon the other’s now flushing cheek. 

“You're so sappy!” Mina exclaimed as she pulled away from the other, her pretty giggles filling the atmosphere with warmth.

“Oh, don't act like you don't  _ love  _ it!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ㅅ´ ˘ `) ~ leave a comment + a kudos ♡ ~  
> come find me on [twt](http://www.twitter.com/ho___obi) +♡+ [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/puffiecheek) ( ∩ˇωˇ∩)♡


	2. popular!sana x new girl!momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New girl!Momo has been pining over Popular!Sana for way too long. When she's invited to one of her parties, she takes this as a calling to put her plan of getting Sana to pay attention to her into high gear, but when the surprises of the night takes a toll on her plan, she realizes that the maybe that's okay. The surprises of the night brought her closer to Sana than her plan ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Heylo !! I am back once again just this time with Samo!! This is a chapter of an old fic of mine that I discontinued, but I really liked this chapter of it, so I cleaned it up a little bit and decided to post it alone! If you know what fic this was originally apart of you my friend are an OG fan of mine hehe ~ but as always constructive criticism, kudos, and comments are always welcomed!! Thanks for reading ~ (ॢ˘ᗜ˘ ॢ⑅)

Momo turned to see her faithful friends had already made their ways to opposite directions. Which was fine since this meant she wouldn’t be bothered with her mission tonight. The black haired female had been sick of pathetically pining over the most popular girl in school, but tonight everything would change. Tonight, she would finally make a move on the Minatozaki Sana. 

She took one last pant of air to try and calm her racing nerves as she walked into the living room, where the main event was. To say things were packed was an understatement and the way the music shook her whole frame started to give her a headache, but she had to stay as focused as possible. She needed to appear confident, even if that wasn’t how she was truly feeling. Though she didn’t want to get too carried away,  _ no _ , she wanted to stay on task. 

Momo shoved herself through the sweaty bodies smelling of expensive beer and mixed drinks until her hazelnut hues landed on the person she had been searching for all night. Dressed in a pastel colored silk skirt matched perfectly with a softer looking t-string crop top that fit her body perfectly. It took a moment for Momo to get a hold of herself, to make sure that her mouth was dry of any sticky drool like substances, and made steps forward towards the highly energetic girl. 

Ignoring the fluttering butterflies in her stomach, she grabbed the other’s attention by giving her a two taps on her bare shoulders. The other swished around, taking in Momo’s appearance, her own hues obviously checking her out, before her face lite up like she had just had an epiphany. 

“I know you! I know you! You’re the girl—the girl from,  _ um _ , oh no! You’re new right! I’m glad you came!” Soft giggles fell from her rose tinted petals, the color matched the flush on her slightly swollen cheeks. After a couple of moments of silence between the two, the bouncy girl had something else to say. “You wanna dance with me?” She questioned, her hip jutting out as she put her weight on one side. 

The question took Momo for surprise, it was the last thing she thought she would hear from  _ Sana _ .It felt like a once in a lifetime opportunity and she just  _ couldn’t _ pass it up.

“I would  _ love _ to baby,” Momo whispered towards her, the pet name bringing a blush to the other’s cheeks. Really smooth, have to keep playing it cool. It was the only way she could feel in control of the situation. 

One hand gripping the brown haired girl’s toned stomach and one anchored on her waist she controlled their movements. It didn’t take long for the two to start gaining attention from others, but she didn’t care. All Momo cared about was the one currently giggling as she grinded herself back on her. The only reason Momo started slowing down was because she saw phones pointing at them and she realized that it was time to make another move while her confidence was still high. 

“Would you want to go somewhere more private?” Momo inquired as she turned the stumbling girl around to face her, a hand rubbing on her cheek. 

“Well....” Sana trailed off, head bobbing back and forth slightly, “All of the rooms are taken by now… We can take one of my dad’s cars and drive somewhere!” She bounced happily. “I’m an excellent driver!” 

“That sounds like a good idea baby, except I’m driving, deal?” Momo questioned, the other gave her one of her award winning smiles as she nodded and laced their fingers together. 

Weaving their way through the crowd Sana led Momo to where all of their cars were held. When they had arrived Sana took a key hidden under the flower pot and opened the door. Momo couldn’t help the gasp that came through her lips. There were so many cars, so many shiny cars, for fucks sake they even had a pink convertible. She knew that one must have been Sana’s. 

“Pick whichever one you want!” Sana yelled over her shoulder as she stumbled her way to the key holder. 

In the back of her mind Momo thought about what they were doing, maybe they shouldn’t. What if something happened to the car? What if Sana didn’t want to talk to her anymore after tonight? She could feel her confidence start to seep out of her as she watched Sana just pick a random set of keys. Oh right she was supposed to be picking out a car. Guess that responsibility was taken from her for taking too long. 

Sana threw her the keys after unlocking the car she had chosen and getting in. Momo stared at the keys in her hand before letting out a puff of air. 

Wow. _Wow_ , holy shit. She was really doing this. 

She was really going out on a drive with her crush, possibly doing something else, possibly not. She was going so far off her plan she had in her head of this night ,but she didn’t—

“You comin’ in?” Sana yelled startling Momo out of her thoughts. She gave the other a smile as she nodded, finally climbing into the car. 

Momo gave the other a smile as she cranked up the car, there were so many buttons and lights surrounding the insides of the car, much different than Dahyun’s. 

“Where did you want to go Sana?” She asked as she slowly drove out of her development. 

All Sana did was shrug which slightly took the other back. This wasn’t the Sana she was just talking to, this was someone else. As if the cheerful, life of the party Sana left as soon as she closed the door to the chosen car. “Just take me anywhere… preferably far away from here.” she gave the other a small grin before turning to face the window. Momo noted how pretty Sana looked from a side view, how much  _ sharper _ her visuals seemed. 

With her eyes back on the road Momo smiled, if a drive was all she wanted then a drive is what she was going to get. “You want the windows rolled down?” she questioned after a couple moments of silence. 

Sana thought for a moment before nodding, leading Momo to do what she was told. Even with the sounds of the road mixing with the sounds of the night, it was too quiet. She decided upon herself to turn on the radio. Even though some weird techno shit was playing, it seemed like Sana didn’t mind, so Momo didn’t bother changing it. She watched Sana out of the corner of her eye as she stuck her head out the window, wind blowing through her long locks of hair. She didn’t know what was going on in the other’s mind, but it seemed like she was in a nice place, one that made her feel at peace. 

Momo couldn’t help the small gasp that passed through her lips as she realized a beat too late of what the other was doing. By the time she processed everything that happened, Sana had kicked off her designer heels that probably was worth more than Momo’ life, and rolled back the sun roof. All she could view from the corner of her eyes were Sana’s milky white legs, since Sana had taken upon herself to feel the breeze through it in the most intimate way by standing through it. 

_ Was this even legal?  _

Momo couldn’t deny that she thought the other was  _ completely _ out of her mind. But then the fact that Sana was completely drunk right now made it’s way back into Momo’s mind and suddenly it all made sense once again. Momo wondered if the other did this often, had one of her friends drive her around so she could let go like this. A question for her to ask sometime later, if she did ever get a chance like this again. 

It wasn’t until about ten minutes later when Sana slowly backed herself down into her seat, her hair a mess from the wind and a small smile on her face, her hands hugging her knees to her chest. 

“Do you think we could get something to eat?” Sana questioned startling Momo once again with how soft her voice sounded under the beats of the shitty techo music. “I haven’t had anything since yesterday…”

The information didn’t sit well with Momo, but nevertheless, she nodded and tried to rack her memory for places near where they were that would be up to Sana’s standards. Sadly, she couldn’t think of any. But along with the thought,  the realization hit Momo on how far they had  _ actually _ gone. She hadn’t realized how far away they were from home. She let out a soft sigh as she pulled into a diner after fifteen minutes of searching. 

“Is this okay with you?” Momo asked as she parked the car. 

Sana nodded, the smile on her face that she had been met with at the party returned on her soft features, “This is  **_perfect_ ** Momo. It’s been at least six years since I’ve been to an  _ actual _ diner.” There was a pause before she turned to Momo. “Do you think I’ll be able to go in there without any shoes on? I don’t feel like wearing my heels…” she trailed off as a pout overtook her features. 

A pout. A fucking  **_pout_ ** . 

How could Momo even think straight with Sana looking at her like that? The answer is that she  _ couldn’t _ . The next few moments happened so fast that she didn’t realize what she was doing until her own feet seemed a lot  _ colder _ than they did before. 

Oh.  _ Oh _ . 

She gave Sana  _ her _ own beat up converse sneakers. 

Without the added height from the heels, she realized that Sana was actually a few feet shorter than she was, but honestly it just made her seem even cuter. She was fucking  **whipped** and she  _ knew _ it. 

She shook her head of the thoughts as the two entered the diner, got seated, and went on ahead and placed their orders. Once they were all done, they sat in a comfortable silence as Sana sipped on her carbonated drink. Her own hues scanned over Sana’s figure as they waited for their food. It was nice to be able to take in her features up and close under the shitty diner lights. It made her feel as if she was in a shitty Netflix rom-com, and for once she was okay with that. After a couple more moments, she decided it was time to get a conversation going. 

“Do you do that often?” She decided to go with that first, it didn’t seem too invasive, but would also give her a better look into the things Sana did when no one was looking. It seemed so scandalous with how she described it, but everything Sana did was plastered on social media and spoken about at school. 

“No, I don’t. Really, I hardly get to let go like that...” Sana let out a sigh as she leaned back against the squeaky booth. “Having to be so perfect and proper all the time doesn’t really leave much time for me to let go like I would want to. I know I drank too much tonight and tomorrow I’m going to get the fuck punished out of me, that’s why I wanted to get as far away as possible from that house.” 

The other’s confession left Momo at a loss for words. She really wasn't expecting to get such a response, it took her a few moments to formulate some kind of response that didn’t convey the feeling of  _ pity _ . Before she could possibly fuck all of this up, the waitress came out with their food. 

Sana’s eyes brightened up as if she was five years old again, getting her favorite toy for christmas as she stared down the food, ravishing it in her mind.

God, she looked  **_so_ ** adorable. 

Only when the waitress left them was when she picked up her burger and take a bite out of it. As she chewed she let out a tiny whine, her small feet making small sounds of taps under the table to show her enjoyment of the greasy food. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had anything other than a garden salad?” She questioned as she finished chewing. “This is the best thing I’ve had in  _ years _ Momo!” She exclaimed which brought a smile onto Momo’s face as she took a bite of her french fries. 

They ate in a comfortable atmosphere, mostly filled with Sana’s moans about how good the food was and Momo’s laughter at the other. She made the other burst into a rainbow of laughter by sticking two fries in her upper lip and calling herself a walrus. Sana had quickly pulled out her sparkly iphone s max to capture the moment, hand shaking from her uncontrollable laughter. The other would retaliate in asking for another straw and blowing the paper in Momo’s face, just for Momo to steal one of the pickles peeking out of her burger. This of course lead to Sana screeching out that Momo was a thief and deserved to be put in jail for her crimes, which led them both to laughing so hard that they were gripping their sides and Sana was letting out snorts that sounded even more beautiful than her giggles. Momo got her pretty snorts on camera too, just for her to watch later and relive these moments of pure bliss. 

About thirty minutes later they were finally done and the giggles subsided. Momo could see where this was going to go. Sana was starting to doze off in her booth even though she was trying to hold on to wakefulness so tightly. She smiled as she went up to the counter to pay for their food. When she came back she helped Sana up, she had assumed the other had sobered up at least a little bit since her footing wasn’t  _ completely _ off like before. 

“I know a motel around the corner, you want to go there or go home?” Momo asked as she settled Sana into the car. 

“I don’t want to go home...I just want to sleep...” Sana mumbled as she curled into herself. 

Momo nodded before shutting the door and going to the other side of the car, strapping herself in, and starting the engine. As she drove the other to the motel she thought about all that had happened in the past night. She couldn’t believe what had happened, how far she had gone off of her plan. But as memories flooded her mind of what had happened during the span of the night, she couldn’t help but smile. Fuck the plan, she had the time of her life with the one she had been crushing on for months. Not everyone could say that. 

She got to know more about Sana, maybe not if she was single, or even a fucking lesbian for that matter, but she got to know Sana as a person. Ehe got to know how Sana sounded when her guards were truly down, when she felt truly comfortable around someone, she got to know her own insights on her world through her eyes. She’s gained so much knowledge about the other that the measly plan would have never led to knowing. 

As Momo drove into the parking lot of the motel she let out a soft sigh, the smile that had formed as she thought of all she learned tonight faded into a line of thought. Now Momo just hoped Sana  **remembered** it all in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ㅅ´ ˘ `) ~ leave a comment + a kudos ♡ ~  
> come find me on [twt](http://www.twitter.com/ho___obi) +♡+ [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/puffiecheek) ( ∩ˇωˇ∩)♡

**Author's Note:**

> (ㅅ´ ˘ `) ~ leave a comment + a kudos ♡ ~  
> come find me on [twt](http://www.twitter.com/ho___obi) +♡+ [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/puffiecheek) ( ∩ˇωˇ∩)♡


End file.
